


Sleep tight

by clowncrime



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Noxtain the Dragonborn wants to go out in the middle of the night, his husband Marcuio is not having his crap.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Marcurio, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Kudos: 9





	Sleep tight

Living with the famed Dragonborn wasn’t all glitters and unicorns… Noxtain Caligus, Argonian, werewolf, Listener, Dragonborn. So many descriptors for one single man, and he held them all strongly.

“Marcurio-“ 

“No, no, we aren’t going out in the middle of the night! I’m tired, and I know you’re exhausted.”

“Listen, love…”

The two men were arguing in their bedroom. Marcurio propped himself with one elbow in the large bed, while Noxtain stood by the door. 

“Don’t you love me, love.” The mage snorted. “Do you even know the time? It’s time for bed. That’s it.”

Noxtain’s tail swished, his frustration showing— but he was right. He was tired. “Fine. If that bounty goes to another man, I swear… I swear….!” He hissed to himself, and walked over to the bed and flopped.

“Watch the horns!” Marcuro rolled out of the way. “Damn you… Come here!”

The man attempted- key word, attempted, to wrestle the Dragonborn under him, but the Argonian easily flipped him over. He hovered over his husband, a sleepy grin lopsided across his face. 

“I can smell the wine off of you…” Marcurio breathed. “Get off.”

“Make me,” Noxtain cooed, his tail brushed against Marcurio’s legs, sending a shiver down his spine. Damn him and his cold scales. 

The mage wiggled, trying to free himself, but he was totally pinned by the other man. “Fine, you win…” The mage huffed.

Noxtain let up, that was his fatal flaw. Trusting his husband too much.

Without a notice, Mage sent a light shock spell through him, startling the argonian, he easily wrestled him onto his back, with the Imperial on top.

Noxtain’s eyes morphed into slits. Little, angry, black slits. “Screw you and your charm…”

Marcurio was all too proud of himself, and let go, “I won.”

“Sure.”

“I did! You totally didn’t see through my genius plan!”

“It was luck.” 

Mauricio sighed and laid next to Noxtain. His tail brushed his legs again, he wasn’t really mad. More humored. 

Before Marcurio could make any more witty comments, he heard his lover’s breath steady and slow down.

He had fallen asleep.


End file.
